User blog:Degritone/Codename: Dumb Pusher
Abilities Additionally, after Pusher takes damage from non-champion sources, he gains a champion damage only shield equal to the damage he took. |description2 = Simplicity: Before putting a rank in any ability, Pusher chooses one ability to permanently become an unrankable passive and has access to every ability from level one. |targeting='Oblivious' is an ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= }} If his champion damage shield is broken, he gains 15% movement speed and deals extra magic damage on his basic attacks for 3 seconds. |description2 = Pusher gains bonus physical damage on all sources of damage for the next 3 seconds. Damaging a structure three times during this time deals additional magic damage to the structure and all minions within its range and heals Pusher. |leveling2 = (+25% of his remaining champion damage shield) |cooldown = | |active}}}} |cost = % |range= |costtype = current health |targeting='Violent Punches' is an on-hit ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Damages applies to structures. * The three-damage proc counts toward subsequent procs, making them only take two instances of damage to proc. }} Pusher gains 15 movement speed and deals 1% increased damage for each enemy minion nearby. He gains an additional 25 movement speed and 10% increased damage and his basic attacks deal damage in an area around his target while in range of enemy towers. |description2 = For the next 5 seconds, Pusher gains 40 attack range and marks targets he basic attacks for 3 seconds. Marked targets are dealt physical damage every second and deal the same damage in an area around them. This stacks up to 3 times, each stack refreshing the duration by 1 second. Attempting to mark a target with maximum stacks refreshes the duration by seconds. Minions damaged by the area damage are also marked. Structures cannot be marked but do take the area damage. |leveling2 = | }} |range= | }} |cost= |costtype=health |cooldown = 15 |targeting='Quakes' is an AoE ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield=will block the mark. |cc= |cleansing= |additional= }} Pusher can always deal and take at least 5% damage to and from champions. Additionally, he reflects 5% of the damage he takes back at his attacker as magic damage, lowering by 5 for 1 second, stacking up to 5 times against champions and infinitely against minions and towers. This deals double damage to towers and quintuple damage to minions. |description2 = Pusher takes increased damage for 5 seconds, but reflects 2% of the damage he takes back at the attacker during this time, gaining movement speed for 1 second each time this ability does damage. |leveling2 = % % per 100 bonus AD)}} }} |cost = 5% |costtype = maximum health |cooldown = 7 after the effect ends |targeting='Double Edged Armor' is an ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the damage. |additional= * Reflect damage is calculated post-mitigations }} After 5 seconds of taking no damage, Pusher consumes his current champion damage shield over the next 5 seconds, healing for the amount of shield he had left. This can be interrupted by taking champion damage. If it does, he gains 50% movement speed toward enemy champions for 2.5 seconds and can dash to one enemy in 850 range by attacking them. This attack deals triple damage. |description2 = Pusher dashes a set distance in a target direction, dealing physical damage in an area around his start and ending locations, and healing for each enemy damaged by this effect. Healing is doubled against champions and decupled against towers. |leveling2 = (+ % remaining champion damage shield) |cooldown = |range= | }} |cost = 7% |costtype = current health |targeting='Quick Dash' is an ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and cause Pusher to not heal from that target. |additional= * Dash speed is twice his movement speed and will follow the target, even through walls and vision. }} Changelog V0.1 * Created V0.2 * Q ** Name changed to Violent Punches ** Simplicity passive cooldown 12 > 9 seconds * W ** Name changed to Quakes ** Cost > health}} * E cost health}} > * R name changed to Quick Dash Category:Custom champions